Soul Survivor
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: TWENTY chaps! Jimmy's surgery went well...time to party!
1. Prologues

Soul Survivor

Jimmy is changing rapidly, in looks & in attitude; it seems that the effects of the shooting are really catching up with him now. Manny is withering into a small shell, changing from the social butterfly to the dark, punkish, outcast. Alex's home life is getting worse by the minute, & her actions are putting her in danger. When they start their own mysterious clique, it will start the wildest love triangle since Crashuella.

Disclaimer: Even though the characters may be a little Out Of Character, but in this story, I do not own degrassi or its characters.

Jimmy's Prolouge: Losing touch

Grade 12 was supposed to be the year for a certain boy named Jimmy Brooks, but over the harsh & long summer without the company of Hazel, as she was traveling with her family, he realized to things.

-He & Hazel were growing apart…

-& he was tired of his life.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to live, but his current life, with the whole popular crew, with Hazel--it just wasn't working anymore. He was tired of being expected to be strong because he was Jimmy--everyone's rock, the person everyone bitches to when they fuck up their own lives. He was tired of it. He just wanted to be Jimmy--the normal high school boy who didn't have money, who didn't have popularity, who didn't know Spinner. He wanted to have all this drama lifted off him--with Paige & Matt, Craig & his illness, Marco & his plethora of problems, he was just tired. He wanted this weight off him, & it was gonna end today.

Jimmy rolled into school as various people waved to him. He smiled warmly, but there was so much pain behind it. He had to find Hazel as fast as he could, to end all of the pain, for her & him.

He had finally found her. She was at her locker, wearing a purple t-shirt, some jeans, & some matching heels. She faintly smelled of vanilla & ocean breeze, & her bright smile was on her face as she turned towards Jimmy. He stopped right in front of her & she bent down & hugged him.

"Hey. How was the trip?" Jimmy asked. He tried so desperately to sound interested, but he knew he wouldn't be.

"It was great! I took a ton of pictures. I'll show them to you at lunch." Hazel said with a wide smile. She had missed Jimmy so much--but not the Jimmy that sat before her.

"Look, Haze…." Jimmy tried to start, but he looked up at Hazel, & she had a look on her face that spelled, 'Please don't end it first, let me.'

"I already know." Hazel said quietly as a single tear ran down her face. "Don't tell me."

"I hope you can understand." Jimmy said as he looked away from her now dark, depressed face. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but it had to be done.

"I do. It was gonna catch up with us one of these days." Hazel said with a straight voice, even though she was crying uncontrollably.

"I…I have to go. See you around." Jimmy looked towards the floor & started rolling past her as she spoke the words he knew he would hear soon enough.

"It's not 'see you around'. It's goodbye." Hazel spoke quietly, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He shook his head & rolled away.

That, was when Jimmy Brooks' life changed forever.

Manny's Prologue: Inner Self

Manny was tired of being known as the 'School Slut'. She was tired of being reminded of the mistakes she made with Craig & Peter. She was tired of her friends, the spirit squad, everything. She looked into the mirror, & for the first time, she felt pretty without looking loose, according to her father. A smile tugged at her lips. That was the first smile she made all summer. She was depressed over the summer, which led her to write songs. She stopped running after the dream of being an actress, & started chasing to be a singer. She wrote more & more, until she had three notebooks full. She had a new notebook now, a purple one. She knew she would write some new songs, & would use up three of them by the end of the year. This year, she was just gonna observe the drama at school.

Manny walked into school & everyone looked at her as if she was mad. But it wasn't like grade 9. She was wearing a black hoodie, with black faded jeans, & some white tennis shoes. She had her hair straightened & with hoped earrings in her hair. She had her nails painted black, & she wore some black eye-liner. She looked towards the floor as she walked, but she met with a pair of feet with two metal plates underneath. She sighed as she looked up & her eyes met Jimmy's deep brown pools.

"Hey. Sorry for being in the way." Manny said as she shoved her hands in her pocket.

"It's okay. Um, you look…different." Jimmy said as he looked at Manny, completely covered for the first time.

"Yeah, I guess so." Manny said as she rolled her eyes a bit, which showed her lightly shaded eyelids.

"Um, you got Kwan for homeroom?" Jimmy asked. Manny sighed as they started to walk down the hall together.

"Yeah, I do. So what if I did?" Manny asked as she looked down at him, her hair falling in her face.

"You wanna walk together?" Jimmy blurted out suddenly & Manny smiled again.

"Um, we already are." Manny said as she raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed a bit as they turned into the classroom.

Looks like Manny had someone who understood her after all.

Alex's Prologue: Broken Home

"What? I can't get that money until next week!" Alex yelled to the man at the door. The man didn't even bat an eye; he just cleared his throat & sighed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Nenez, but If you cannot give me the rent money by Friday, I'm going to have to kick you & your mother out." The man replied as he started to walk away. "Have a good day." He replied.

"Yeah…I will." She said bitterly, then slammed the door. She walked to the couch, which her mother was lying on, recovering from a hangover.

"Guess what ma? We're gonna be kicked out in four days, if I don't get any rent money. And you're just sitting here! You good for nothing…" She cursed herself as she picked up her book bag & walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"Ms. Nenez, I would like it if you weren't late for my class." Ms. Kwan said sternly as Alex sighed & waved her hand.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Alex said as she looked around at the tables for somewhere to sit. She saw Jimmy & Manny sitting in the back table & sighed again.

"It's better than nothing." Alex thought as she walked to the back table & sat down.

Alex's is about to have more than rent money for problems soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1:The birth of the clique

Chapter 1: Birth of the Clique

"What do you want?" Manny snapped at Alex. She gave Manny a dirty look, & simply sat down in the seat.

"Look princess…it was either you guys, or them." Alex pointed to Paige & Hazel, who were talking, laughing, & giving Jimmy dirty looks. "…And you seem to be more tolerable."

"Hmm…you're right." Manny said as she opened her notebook & started writing.

"What's that?" Jimmy tried to look over at whatever Manny was writing, but she closed it abruptly & glared at him, which made him chuckle lightly.

"One, it's none of your damn business; & two, why are you laughing?" Manny asked sternly as she looked into Jimmy's brown eyes.

"Okay…one, sorry. Two, I'm laughing because I'd of never thought that Manny Santos would go all Goth on us." Jimmy said as Alex nodded in agreement.

"Well, I never would have thought that you would break up with Hazel & isolate yourself from your popular friends." Manny said back, & Alex laughed lightly. Manny Santos actually made a comeback.

"Well…I guess you guys thought wrong, huh?" Alex said as Paige & Hazel walked over to the table.

"Well, if it isn't the slut, the wannabe bad girl, & the horrible excuse for a boyfriend." Paige said coldly as Manny had a hurt look on her face. Paige was the main person that Jimmy was most pissed about. Because of her renegade of thinking that Manny stole Spinner from her, when in the reality Spinner was just attracted to Manny, she ruined him & Manny's prom night. Because of her, Hazel had left for the states to 'clear her stresses'. He seemed to hate her more & more as he looked at her.

"Look Paige, why don't you just go away & paint your nails or something?" Jimmy blurted out, which he immediately regretted. He had nor the time or the energy to deal with Paige. Manny had her mouth & eyes wide open in surprise, & Alex was almost to tears from laughing.

"Excuse me?" Paige said with amusement & anger in her voice. Hazel looked at Jimmy as if he just asked for the death sentence. For anyone else, it would have been. However, for Jimmy, it was his time to tell her how he really felt about her constant nagging.

"You heard me. I am so tired of you blaming Manny for Spinner breaking up with you. He was just attracted to her. Almost all last year, you've been on her back. Therefore, she tried to make things right by helping with the spirit squad when you were with Mr. Oleander. But did you do anything for her? Did you even give her a thank you? No! You took all the credit. Let me tell you something; you deserved to have gotten your leg broken. You're nothing but a stuck up, good for nothing hag, & I don't need people like you or Hazel in my life." Jimmy didn't even bat an eye while saying this, & said it as if he had no regrets for saying what he did. Paige looked almost to tears, but just scoffed, & she & Hazel went back to her table.

"Jimmy…" Manny said as she placed her hand on his. When she did so, a warm sensation filled his body. "…Thank you."

"Alright Brooks!" Alex said as she looked proudly at the blank looking Paige at the table across the room, & Hazel, giving Jimmy death rays, & trying to console Paige.

"No problem…" Jimmy looked dead at Manny as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. "I said it for the both of us."

This moment, birthed the unclassified Clique of Jimmy, Manny, & Alex.


	3. Chapter 2:Trust

Chapter 2: Trust

The day for Manny was good. She hung with Alex & Jimmy all day & realized that they had more in common than they ever thought they would. Therefore, it was almost as if they were a new band of friends. It was now the day's end, & she had to go home to write a weekly paper for homework for Ms. Morgan, a new teacher who taught her Creative Writing class. She walked home as the cold front came in from the south. She held on to her hoodie as she walked towards her home. She sighed as she went inside.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Manny yelled as she went into the kitchen & grabbed a banana. She got out some paper, & her dark red pen. She sighed as she tried to ponder on what to write about. "Hmm…what should I write about…Oh, I know! It could be a diary!" Manny started writing on the paper.

Diary,

I hung out with Jimmy & Alex today. Strange, isn't it? But I came to realize that we had more in common than we thought. I guess that happens when you grow up in high school. Jimmy had defended me from Paige today. I'm guessing that you have him for a class. He was so sweet about it…I had looked into his eyes to thank him…they were so…deep. And when I held his hand, I felt my stomach flip & my body heated up. I don't know…

"Manuella! Can you come here please?" Mr. Santos called from the other room as Manny sighed a bit.

…but I guess we just have to find out together, huh?

-Manny-

"Here I come dad!" Manny ran into the living room & looked at her father.

"Manny, I just got a call from Ms. Hatzilikos. She said that she found a really nice movie with you…exposing your body!" Mrs. Santos cried with tears in her eyes as Manny got a horrified look on her face.

"Peter…" Manny whispered to herself. Her father walked over to her & stared her down

"You slut!" He slapped her & she fell to the floor. She looked back up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I was…I didn't mean--"Manny started. He kicked her in the side & she cried out in pain.

"I don't care! I want you out of my house…NOW!" Mr. Santos said as Manny got back up slowly & spat at his feet.

"Don't mind if I do!" Manny said as she ran upstairs. She was planning to leave for months, & it was the perfect time. She got her bags & ran downstairs. She went to the kitchen & got her school things & ran out of the door.

"Please...please be home…" Manny said quietly as she rang the doorbell. The door opened & she smiled, even though her tears flowed like a river.

"Hey Manny…are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he motioned her to come inside. She dropped her stuff in front of the door, sat on the couch, & cried uncontrollably.

"They found out!" That was all she could choke out before she started to cry again.

Jimmy looked at her, & before he knew it, he was hugging her. Manny looked into his eyes & smiled weakly.

"It's okay…you can stay here for as long as you need to." Jimmy said softly as he touched her cheek softly as if she was made of porcelain. She whimpered & blushed at his touch.

"Thanks a lot." Manny said, & she finally felt safe.


	4. Chapter 3:Party of Three

Chapter 3: Party of three

"And he just threw you out?" Alex asked as Manny took another tissue & blew into it.

"Yeah. He had hit her too." Jimmy said quietly. Alex's eyes widened & she stood up.

"No…I'm going to kick his ass." Alex said as her fist tightened, but Jimmy put his hand on her now perfectly balled up fist.

"Not now. Manny doesn't need that right now." Jimmy said as Manny looked at her with bloodshot, pain stricken eyes.

"Fine then. Your problem, not mine." Alex sat back down on the couch, but still had her hand in a ball, which Jimmy was still holding onto. She quickly broke from the grip & shook her hand.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen…this is my entire fault. How can I go to school tomorrow?" Manny took the bow of tissues & threw it across the room.

"Look, just start hanging with us. Everyone else is just going to judge you anyhow, right? That's what they do to me…" Jimmy pointed to his legs. "…Thanks to Spinner. That's what they do to Alex…" He points to Alex, & she points to herself. "…Thanks to Jay. Moreover, everyone has been judging you, thanks to Craig. So let's just start over with just the three of us." Jimmy finished as Alex started clapping.

"You should be a motivational speaker." Alex chuckled, and then Jimmy hit her in the face playfully with a pillow.

"Ouch! You're gonna let Brooks punk you like that?" Manny said in a ghetto voice & she rolled her head & snapped her fingers.

"Girl no, It's about to get crunk in here!" Alex started in her ghetto voice, and then hit Jimmy in the face with another pillow.

"Now look here, lil' mama…" Jimmy had a thug voice as he took his Yankee hat off the couch & put it on sideways. "…Don't be frontin with a playa, because you know you love ya boy."

"PLEASE!" Manny & Alex both yelled as they both hit Jimmy in the head with pillows. They both fell on the couch laughing, & he laughed too.

"I can't play with ya'll anymore. You women will kill me." Jimmy said as he rolled to the restroom, leaving Manny & Alex still laughing.

"Look, its degrassi's new porn star!" Some girl whispered as Manny, Jimmy, & Alex passed by a group of girls. Manny hung her head low as Alex leaned into her ear.

"Keep you're head high. Don't let them know that you're hurt." Alex whispered as Paige & Hazel came up to the three.

"Manny, I knew that you were loose, but I'd never think you would stoop so low!" Hazel said in a hurt & angry voice as Manny kept a steady glare at her.

"And you." Hazel looked dead at Jimmy as he crossed her arms. "I guess you've found a new taste for sluts, huh Jim?" Paige laughed lightly as Manny stepped up to her.

"Look, you leave him alone! He didn't want to be with you, & he's not going with me. So you better step down before I make you. You don't know who you're dealing with." Manny was inches away from Hazel's face. For some reason, she hated people bashing Jimmy, but when it came to her, she didn't care. She felt it was her true gesture of friendship to defend him.

"OOH. I'm so scared. What are you gonna do? Flash me to death?" Hazel said as she & Paige walked away laughing.

"Stupid stuck-up princess bitch!" Alex said as they started walking again. "Wow Santos, you really stepped up in the guts category. I mean it, for the both of you."

"Aww…whatever Alex." Manny & Jimmy said simultaneously sa they walked into homeroom.


	5. Chapter 4:Expression

Chapter 4: Expression

"So, does anyone have their homework?" Ms. Morgan asked as most of the students groaned & some stared at her. Manny sighed angrily & raised her hand.

"Oh Manny, I'd knew you would come through!" Ms. Morgan exclaimed as Manny stood up & walked towards the class. "Now, make sure to read loud & clearly." Paige & Hazel were looking judgingly at Manny from the back of the class, waiting for her to back out or mess up.

"My poem is called 'One wish'." Manny cleared her throat & started to speak. "A girl's one wish is almost serene, like a pony or diamonds & all sorts of things. But what I wish for is more than clear, I just want the chance to have you near. I wait for the kiss & the first move, I am so high…don't stop the groove. I may be dark but this wish is clear. I need you to save me from my largest fear." The class clapped & gasped in awe as she went to sit back down. She looked back at Paige & smiled proudly & mouthed, 'Top that, Paige.'

Manny was sitting at the table at lunch, eating a chicken sandwich. Emma walked over to the table & sat down. Manny looked up at her & smiled a bit.

"Hey Emma, how's it?" Manny said coolly as she bit into her sandwich again.

"Manny, do you hate me?" Emma said as Manny got a strange look on her face.

"No, I've just been really busy--" Manny started as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hanging with Alex & Jimmy? Trust me, I know." Emma smiled. They both laughed a bit as Jimmy & Alex came to the table.

"What are you doing here Gre-" Alex stopped as Manny looked at her. "I mean Emma."

"I'm talking to Manny. Have a problem with that?" Emma said smartly as Alex glared at her.

"No. Just don't geek us up too much." Alex said as she sat down, & Jimmy rolled beside her.

"Um…so…" Manny tried to start a conversation badly. For some reason, her eyes bounced around the table, trying to look at anyone & anything except Jimmy.

"Oh, I got an A on my creative writing paper." Jimmy said as he passed it around to everyone. Once it came around to Manny, she read it, & it almost brought her to tears. The words were so beautiful & real, like a story of her life, or at least of their relationship. He seemed to have pick up her pieces when her life was shattered, & he found her, understood her like nobody else could.

"This is…good." Manny said aimlessly as she passed back to him as Alex & Emma had nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well…I have to go." Emma said as she stood up & left. Alex looked at Jimmy & shook her head.

"I've never noticed how fake she was, in personality I mean." Jimmy said as Manny looked at him.

"Me either." Manny said as she put her head down.


	6. Chapter 5:Weakness

Chapter 5: Weakness

The weather was cooling immensely as Alex walked home from school. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she cursed under her breath.

"Damn, I should have brought a jacket." She thought to herself as she noticed some boxes lined up along the front of her house. She looked into one of the boxes & saw that her clothes were in it. She sighed as she ran to the front door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She looked up at two pieces of paper. She looked at the larger piece of paper, & she looked as if she would cry.

"Marcia Nenez, this is the final notice of your eviction. You have approx. 24 hours to clear out your possessions. If it is not done so, whatever that is left in the house will be locked in. -Shawn Cooney, landlord." She read the note over & over again, she just couldn't believe it. She worked so hard to get the house, & now she had lost it. Every time her life became livable, it all slipped away from her. She looked at the smaller piece of paper, & the tears that she tried to keep up, had finally fell from her eyes.

"Lexxi, they have taken me to a rehab center. I have all your things outside. Please be careful, I want you to be safe. I love you…Mom." She crumpled up the paper & threw it across the yard.

"Yeah, of course you do." Alex said bitterly to herself as she hit her hand on the wall beside her.

"So…where are you gonna go?" Jimmy asked as Alex looked blankly out the window. It was raining heavily outside, & she sighed a bit.

"Man, I don't even know anymore." Alex said as she shrunk into the chair that she was sitting in. She put her head into her hands & started to cry again. Jimmy rolled beside her & wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder & sighed a bit, still crying.

"Look, since Manny is staying here, why don't you stay here?" He whispered into her ear as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"…Thanks." Alex looked up at him & a smile tugged at her lips. He smiled back at her & they both laughed.

The next day wasn't easy for any of the three. Manny was still being tormented by Paige & Hazel, Jimmy now had to deal with Derek, a grade 10 basketball player that he had to coach, & Alex had been starting to drink a lot more than she usually did, which was every once in a while. Though they were going through these things, they still stayed friends, which probably would have been impossible if they had their previous cliques. They decided to walk home together that day, since it seemed to be a little warmer.

"It's starting to get boring." Manny said as she rolled her eyes. "Look at me; my life is so boring & I'm so lonely that I waste my life by picking on Manny Santos, because I'm so controlling & I can't keep a man!" Manny mocked Paige as Jimmy laughed a bit.

"Look at me; I'm so selfish because I just CANNOT deal with the fate of my boyfriend, which he couldn't control. But I'm so mad because Paige didn't tell me that I was able to let him move on!" Alex mocked Hazel as Manny & Jimmy both laughed loudly. They turned into the front of the house. Once they got inside, Alex checked the messages on her cell phone. She looked across a name & scoffed a bit.

"Why would Jay be calling me?" Alex started to dial the number as Manny flopped on the couch beside her. She put the name up to her ear.

"Hello? Alex?"

"Yeah, why have you been calling me?" Alex asked flatly, as she clicked him on speakerphone so Manny could hear.

"I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Jay said as a loud noise boomed over the phone. He was driving.

"Jay, I don't have time for you or anything you have to say." Alex hung up the phone & Manny laughed a bit.

"I swear that boy will call me if I was on the moon, asking me to hang out." Alex stood up & got her jacket & started to put it on.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy rolled into the living room & looked at Alex with his arms crossed.

"Out. I'll be back soon, DAD." Alex rolled her eyes as she hugged Manny, & then left out the door, leaving her phone.

"Well, I have homework. See ya at dinner." Manny went into her room, & shut the door as Alex's cell rang again. Jimmy picked it up & saw Jay's name. He rolled his eyes as he answered the phone.

"Alex?" Jay asked as another loud noise boomed over the line.

"No." Jimmy said flatly as Jay laughed a bit.

"Wheel Boy! How ya doing? When did you become Alex's phone boy?" Jay said as the noises subsided.

"That's NOT my name, I was doing fine till I heard your voice, & I'm not. She went out & forgot her phone." Jimmy said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Hmm…look Brooks, just tell her I called, okay?" Jay said with an annoyed tone.

"Look Jay, Alex does not care about you anymore, so just stop calling here." Jimmy said, with his voice rising a bit.

"Oooh. What are you gonna do, run over my feet with your wheelchair?" Jay taunted.

"If you keep calling, I will." Jimmy hung up the phone as he turned around to see Manny standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Jimmy asked as Manny smiled a bit.

"Forgot I didn't have any, Mr. Nenez." Manny walked into the kitchen as Jimmy hastily rolled after her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jimmy said as Manny kneeled down & was inches from his face. She smelled of vanilla & ocean, & it entranced him.

"You like Alex." Manny said teasingly as Jimmy looked away from her & laughed a bit.

"No, not even close." He looked back at her, & she had an eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Prove it. Right now, prove it." Manny said as she smiled a bit. Jimmy smiled back at her as he cupped her chin, leaned in, & kissed her passionately, but softly.


	7. Chapter 6:Don't Regret

Chapter 6: Don't Regret

Manny finally pulled back after what seemed like 2 minutes of kissing him. She had finally done what Paige & Hazel accused her of doing. She blushed as she rolled her eyes.

"What? Did I bite your lip or something?" Jimmy asked as he tiled his head a bit. She pulled up a chair & sat in it as she looked at him.

"No…but about what Paige said--" Manny started, but he put his finger up to her lips.

"I don't give a damn about what she said." Jimmy smiled as Manny laughed at him. She never knew that he had a side that was so…real. He was finally true to himself & to others, & that's the way Manny liked him. Short, sweet, to the point.

"I guess. It's not she's like my mom or anything." Manny said as she turned on the stereo in the kitchen. She got out some pots & pans.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy said laughing as Manny started to dance while she took out some meat, potatoes, tomatoes, spinach, flour, sugar, & chocolate.

"I'm gonna cook for us tonight. You can help if ya like." Manny smiled as Alex came into the kitchen.

"I bought some food, but since you got out some cake ingredients…" Alex came beside Manny & took the bowl from her. "I'm going to make a cake so good you'd wanna slap someone."

"How about we slap Paige?" Manny said as they all started to laugh.

"Okay…the food's almost done." Manny said from the kitchen as Alex & Jimmy looked up from the TV. They both looked at each other & headed towards the kitchen.

"Mmm…looks good…" Jimmy started as he sniffed the air & smiled widely.

"…And smells good too." Alex finished as she got her place at the table.

"Well, I hope you like it." Manny said as she put a plate in front of everyone. She sat down in her own spot, & they started to eat.

"Please…just give me the tape!" Manny screamed as Peter laughed viscously.

"Sorry princess…gotta start selling tickets for our little show." Peter said as the room went dark.

Random voices came from nowhere, crowding a now feeble positioned Manny. Tears were streaming from her face as she relived memories that she desperately wished that she could forget.

"I promise by next term, everything will work out." Craig's voice was ringing in her ears, but she couldn't see his face, not that she wanted to.

"…these idiots are pregnant!" Ashley's voice rang through the dark room, Manny shut her eyes & tried to block the voices, but couldn't.

"You're just a big, fat, attention whore!" Peter's voice was the loudest, & most toxic. Manny couldn't take it. She kept crying until she ran out of breath, & fell into darkness.

"NO!" Manny woke up from her nightmare, cold sweat on her forehead, hot tears streaming down her face. She looked around & saw Alex sleeping on the couch. She sighed as she got up from the couch & walked down the hall towards Jimmy's room. She opened it, & saw him watching TV, flipping through the channels. But there was something about the expression on his face, something that told her that he had the same horrible dream as she did.

"You okay?" Jimmy said as Manny flopped on the bed beside him.

"No…I had a nightmare. Too many memories…" Manny said as tears rolled slowly down her face. "…Too many bad memories."

"I know…" Jimmy said silently as he wrapped an arm around Manny, & she silently cried into his shoulder.

"I felt so…alone. My life was so perfect…& I screwed up so badly!" Manny said between sobs as Jimmy started to tear up a bit as well.

"You did NOT screw up. Craig screwed up…he messed you up badly by what he did…but I will never, EVER break your heart. I promise you." Jimmy said as Manny looked up at him. "I'm not Craig, or Spinner, or Peter. I will never break your heart."

"Thank you…so much." Manny kissed his neck & they started to watch TV again.


	8. Chapter 7:Sugar, we're going down part1

Chapter 8: Sugar, we're going down part 1

Monday was a good day for Alex. She had decided not to let Jay get under her skin & she was gonna try to make a new existence. She walked into Kwan's homeroom with Paige looking at her evilly, which was now happening 24-7. Alex sighed as she walked up to Paige & crossed her arms.

"What is it now, Michalchuk?" Alex rolled each & every syllable off her tongue with poison doused in each one. Paige winced as she smiled at her, but the smile was cold-hearted & mean.

"I had told you to clean up for me last night at work. You didn't, so now I'm fired." Paige said sweetly, trying not to get angry. Hazel sat beside her, looking as if she was bored with this whole war going on between her, Paige, Manny, Alex, & Jimmy. She wanted it all to stop. She just wanted everyone to get along.

"Look princess…I didn't get you your job, you did. I don't do your dirty work, you do. I didn't get you fired, you did." Alex said just as sweetly as she went to go sit down at her usual table with Manny & Jimmy. As she had expected, Paige came behind her with her arms crossed & a angry look on her face.

"I asked you to do a simple thing for me, & you can't even do that!" Paige said coldly as Alex turned around & glared at her.

"I only do things for my friends, & thankfully, I only have two." She stated, referring to Jimmy & Manny. Paige scoffed & sat at the table.

"Who said you could sit here?" Manny asked coldly as Paige looked at her as if this was the first time she ever saw her. Manny was wearing a black t-shirt that ripped in various places (she also had a red t-shirt underneath.), some blue jeans, & some white k-swisses. Her hair was perfectly straight, & she dyed it jet black. She still had her tanned completion, but she wore no make-up, unless you count her black eye liner & lip gloss.

"Look Manny, this isn't about you. I have nothing against you." Paige said sincerely as she turned towards her.

"Then why do you call me a slut 24 hours a day? Why did you kick me out of the one thing that truly made me happy? Why did you blame me for something I didn't do alone?" Manny stood up & stormed out of the room, while everyone looked at her in shock & curiosity.

"What is she talking about…?" Hazel finally found her voice. Jimmy sighed as he looked at her with soft eyes, for the first time in months.

"She's talking about when she got pregnant with Craig. You guys picked on her & blamed her for it, & Craig didn't get any heat for it." He replied as Hazel looked down at her feet in shame.

"Also, when Peter taped her, & when Spinner hooked up with her, you didn't give her a chance to explain anything to you. You just thought the worst of her, & blamed her for everything. It's really taking a toll on her…& you act as if you don't care." Jimmy said with sharpness in his hurt voice. The fact that Manny had to hurt because of her mistakes, made him hurt. The fact that Alex had to hurt, made him hurt. That was why they were friends, they wanted to hurt together, & maybe make an effort to put each others pieces back together.

"I…I'm sorry." Hazel said quietly enough for the group to hear. Paige looked at her as if she was insane.

"Look, it's not as if I don't care about what she's gone through, but I'm not going to become all 'nice girl' on her just because you ask me to." Paige said coldly as Hazel looked at her angrily.

"Paige! Now, if Spinner, Jimmy, & I acted like we were when you got raped, you'd be as torn as Manny!" Hazel said with anger & hurt in her voice. She had realized that she spending a little too much energy on hating Manny & Jimmy. She was tired of everyone fighting with each other. She just wanted to be friends with Jimmy again.

"…Whatever." Paige said as she walked back to the table she was at, but this time, she was alone in this.

"Well, what's with this change of heart?" Alex piped up as Hazel smiled.

"I just can't stand all this fighting & bickering. I wanted us to get along after the break-up…but Paige told me that you didn't deserve to be my friend if you couldn't appreciate my love for you. And like a dumbass, I believed her." Hazel said, directing the second & last sentences towards Jimmy.

"It's okay. I just want you to start thinking on your own from now on." Jimmy said as Hazel bent down & hugged him.


	9. Chapter 8:Sugar, we're going down part2

**Chapter 9: Sugar, we're going down part 2**

The rest of the day went smoother for the three teens than it ever had all that school year so far. Alex & Jimmy finally let their guard down & let Hazel tutor them with History, & she helped many get back into the spirit squad. You could say that Hazel finally thought for herself & came through for them.

Alex's friend Karris, whom she lived with in Montreal four years ago, had planned a party at a large warehouse downtown. She had been thinking about going, but for some reason, she didn't want to.

"So, are you coming to the party tonight? It's gonna be fun." A female voice came over the line as Alex looked through the refrigerator for a snack.

"I have no idea. I don't really want to." Alex said as she took out a bag of lime flavored hot cheetos.

"Alex? Not wanting to go to a party? Are you sick?" Karris asked as Manny came into the kitchen with two textbooks & her purple notebook in hand.

"No I'm not sick. I just can't find anyone to go with. I would ask my friend…" Alex said, looking at Manny in reference. "But she's got major homework.

"What about that other guy you live with?" Karris asked again as Alex sighed a bit.

"Um, he's in a wheelchair. He wouldn't be able to dance or anything." Alex said as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"This is why he should come! Only half of the guests are gonna be dancing…if you know what I mean." Karris said slyly. Alex laughed a bit in amusement. Her & Jimmy as a couple? She would date Jay again before she did that, not that she didn't think that he was cute. But he was like a brother to her! She couldn't do that.

"Hell no! He's like my brother…I can't see myself with him like that." Alex said defensively as Manny sighed quietly in relief.

"Well, if you're gonna come, just come. Doesn't matter to me." Karris finished, & the phone conversation ended.

"Are you going to that party?" Manny asked, not looking up at Alex.

"I don't know." Alex said as she rose from her chair & left the room. She walked through the living room & down the hall, to where Jimmy's room was. She knocked on the door, & she was greeted by a bright smile.

"Hey. Need anything?" Jimmy said as Alex let a smile tug upon her lips.

"Yeah, there's this party tonight. My friend just called with directions. Wanna go?" Alex asked in a fast pace. For some reason, she felt nervous, & she didn't like that feeling.

"Sure. We both need to get out more anyways." Jimmy said as he looked at her. She smiled at him & patted his shoulder.

"Okay. Be ready by 7:00 or I'm leaving you behind." Alex turned around & walked away.

"Alex, you look great…I think." Manny said with a slight chuckle. Alex changed into a black wife beater, some jeans that were a little tighter that she would usually wear, & some classic reeboks. She had just a little bit of eyeliner on, & some lip-gloss.

"Thanks kid. But I didn't do much." Alex said dryly as she flopped onto the couch. She took out her phone & flipped it open:

6:30 p.m. She sighed as she looked towards the hall. Jimmy rolled out from the hall as if on cue, wearing a black triple 5-soul hoodie, a pair of faded black jeans, & some black nikes. He had a black & grey New York Yankees hat on his head, & it tipped towards the right.

"Ready?" Alex said as she got up & got the car keys off the table.

"Yeah…We'll be back at 11:00, okay Manny?" Jimmy said as Manny bent down to hug him.

"Okay. I'll be right here." Manny said as she then hugged Alex. Both of the teens walked out of the door & down the driveway as Manny closed the door.

"This is it?" Jimmy said as he looked up at the large & rather torn up warehouse. Alex looked down at him & laughed as she walked towards the door. He proceeded to follow her- -he was somewhat nervous, he never been in that part of town before.

When they had entered the party, all of his worries seemed to disappear. The atmosphere was warm & exciting, with a bar towards the back, & a large DJ booth towards the front. Alex turned around & went behind him, pushing him along the way.

"I don't want you to get lost in the crowd." Alex yelled over the music just when Jimmy was about to protest on her pushing him. They got to the middle of the floor when Jay & some girl he was dancing with met them.

"Well, well! Alex & wheel boy! What are you doing here?" Jay said loudly with a big smile plastered on his face. He was obviously drunk.

"Jay, just shut up." Jimmy yelled over the music as Alex tried to get them past him, but he wouldn't move.

"No way, I wanna have a dance with your girl." Jay rambled as he sauntered over to Alex, breathing his raw, drunk breath along her neck.

"First of all, I'm not his girl…" Alex said as she pushed him away. "…& second, I don't want to dance with you, nor have anything to do with you."

"Aww...is wheel boy putting ideas into your head? You may have so-called 'broken up' with me, but you'll always be mine. Always." Jay slurred as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid…let's go, I don't feel like partying anymore." Jimmy said as he rolled away. Alex looked behind him & then went after him. When she finally got outside to the car, she saw him trying to open the door. She ran over to him & saw him struggling to open the door. She opened the front door & sat in the seat & looked at how hard he was trying to open it. However, what she didn't know was that he was angry at himself for not being able to protect her from Jay. He wanted to protect both her & Manny, but it seemed like he couldn't. He finally gave up, slamming his fist into the door.

"Jimmy…" Alex said softly as he looked at her. He had a small tear roll down his face as he took her hand in his. She got out of the car & bent down to his level. He took her hand & kissed it lightly. She smiled as she bent in & kissed him softly & slowly. The time seemed to stop as the kiss went on, but what seemed like hours, they finally broke away.

"Alex…I…" Jimmy started to say, but Alex put her finger over his lips.

"Don't say anything…" Alex started to open the door, holding his hand the whole time.

_This is where the real drama begins._


	10. Chapter 9: On My Way Home

**Chapter 10: On my way home**

Both of the teens sat in the car on the way home, not making any eye contact, keeping completely silent. As they hit the halfway mark, Alex turned into a gas station & parked in front of a pump. Even though she turned off the car & had the door open, she still sat in the car with Jimmy, & still, they never said a word. She got out of the car suddenly & went inside of the gas station.

_"Um, fourteen dollars for pump number 5."_ Alex said as she slammed down the money. The cashier took the money & she went into the back of the store. She got a coke for her & a sprite for Jimmy. She then went into the candy isle & got two snickers bars. She went back to the front, paid the cashier, & went out to pump.

After a minute or two of pumping, they were back on the road. Once Jimmy finished his snickers, he turned towards her, & broke the silence.

_"Alex, why did you kiss me?"_ Jimmy asked as Alex turned her eyes towards him a bit, but keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead. She blinked, & then sighed.

_"Because I…I don't know. I just feel so…different around you & whatever, & you treat me different. You treat me like I'm more than just some lost cause with no future…you make me happy."_ Alex said with no emotion, but Jimmy could tell that she was close to crying at that point. He could tell by her eyes.

_"Oh…"_ Jimmy replied as they started to recognize their part of town. Alex started for the corner that turned into their neighborhood.

_"Look, I can't turn off the way I feel about you…& I'd rather that you don't tell anyone about this, because I don't know if I really wanna be with you yet."_ Alex said as they turned onto their street. _"Also, because I think that Manny likes you." _ Alex said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She tried to hide it by laughing it off.

_"No, I don't think that she does." _ Jimmy said, knowing good & well that Manny did have feelings for him, but he was confused…he didn't know if he liked Manny or Alex. He couldn't decide.

_"Whatever. You know she's feeling for you." _ Alex said as they turned into the driveway to see Manny sitting on the porch. She had her purple notebook in her hand, & she was writing furiously. Alex smiled as she honked the horn, causing Manny to flinch. When she looked up, she waved at the both of them.

_"C'mon dear, the children are waiting." _ Alex said playfully. Jimmy laughed a bit as he started to unstrap himself from the car.

"_So, how was the party?"_ Manny asked as Alex flopped on the couch.

"_It was okay, but Jay was there…ruined everything."_ Alex said as Jimmy rolled in between the two.

"_But we hung out around the city. It was fun."_ Jimmy said as Alex gave him a playful look.

"_Cool…well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Later."_ Manny started down the hall to her room.

"_She's right. It's time for bed."_ Alex said as she got up & left for her room.

Jimmy looked around the room & sighed. His eyes then landed on Manny's purple notebook…he smiled devilishly as he reached over to pick it up. He opened it & started to read.

"_Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you…sometimes I want to kiss you & not give a damn what others say about us…"_ It read. _"…You make my winters wonderful, my summer's special. You seem to hypnotize me by the simple things about you, like your voice or your smile. And your eyes…oh, your eyes. They're so deep & soft, so beautiful. You make me want to do things I never did with Craig…you make me want to say things I didn't say to Spinner…you've made me stronger than I ever was with Sully. I don't know if you'll ever read this, but if one day you do…I hope you feel the same things I do. Because these feelings are real…very real."_ Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes. Could she be talking about him?

"**_She can't be talking about me,"_** Jimmy thought as he sat the notebook back on the table. He rolled down to his room & closed the door, leaving his mind flowing with thoughts on his kisses with the young women, & the choices he would soon have to make.

_This is gonna be a long night._


	11. Chapter 10:Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 11: Dirty Little Secret**

For the remainder of the week, things were a little different in the house. Jimmy kept to himself most of the time, & Alex kept looking at Manny as if she was keeping a secret. All three of them were insecure at the time, but what fate would bring them on Friday would bring a wave of fights, rage, & tears.

_"I got it!"_ Manny squealed as she ran into the living room with a slip of paper in her hand. Alex looked back at her, cocking her eyebrow slightly while biting her lip, & Jimmy smoothed his eyebrows slowly as he opened his mouth a bit, and then closed it again.

_"And what, is 'it'?"_ Alex asked as she got up off the couch & walked over to Manny.

_"I applied to a dance school before the whole 'Peter' thing happened…& they accepted me!"_ Manny said happily. She spun around & then flopped on the couch, sighing happily.

_"That's great! Let me see…"_ Jimmy said as he took the paper from her. He scanned through the paper. He moved his lips to the words, but then his mouth flew open when he came across two words: Los Angeles.

_"We have to move to Los Angeles?"_ Jimmy demanded, with the same dumbfounded look on his face.

"_But they said they would pay for everything! Please Jimmy, we have to go!"_ Manny said as she stuck her lip out. She put her hands together as if she was praying, & looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"_Pwease Jimmy wimmy, with cherries on top?"_ Manny said in a baby voice, with Alex laughing behind her.

"_Manny! Aww…alright."_ Jimmy said with an eye roll, & Manny hugged him tightly. Alex smiled as she sat down in the same spot that Manny was sitting.

"_So, we're going to LA. What are we gonna do there?"_ Alex asked as she looked at the two with a bit of jealousy.

"_Well, you guys can hang out & sightsee, while I dance to my hearts content."_ Manny said as she stood up. _"It'll be like a vacation."_

"_Yeah, but if you make it, we'll have to stay there…for good."_ Jimmy said as both girls looked at him.

"_Well, we better find someone who wants a house."_ Manny said as Alex smiled a bit.

"_Karris needs a house, she can stay here."_ Alex said as Manny looked at Jimmy pleadingly. He smiled; how could he resist that face? How could he resist her all together?

"_Okay, then it's settled. We're moving to LA."_ Jimmy said happily, as the girls smiled at him.

"_So…you're all moving?"_ Hazel asked as Manny nodded again. Alex smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"_For the hundredth time…yes. We'll be leaving tonight."_ Alex said dryly. Jimmy stuffed a fry into his mouth & chewed it, smiling at the taste of it.

"_Well, good luck. I heard there are some really good dancers…& some difficult routines."_ Hazel said slowly. Manny looked at her as if to say 'DUH!'

"_Yeah, I know. That's why she's been practicing a lot lately. I know she can do it."_ Jimmy chimed in as Manny smiled at him. Hazel looked as if she was jealous, & so did Alex.

"_Thanks. Anyways, I'm excited. I'll make sure to send you tons of pictures & things, promise."_ Manny said to Hazel as she plastered on her smile again, trying not to show that she was jealous of the nonexistent intimate relationship between Manny & Jimmy.

"_Okay. Have fun!"_ Hazel said happily, as she got up & walked away. Manny looked at Hazel as she left, then tilted her head to the right.

"_She wants you back. I can tell."_ Manny said as Alex nodded in agreement.

"_Seems like a broken record lately, huh?"_ Alex said under her breath.

"_What did you say?"_ Jimmy said as both of the teens looked at Alex in a suspicious manner.

"_Nothing, I gotta go." _Alex said as she got up & walked out of the cafeteria.

She walked down the hall hastily, trying to get all of her current thoughts out of her mind. She never felt this weak before…she seemed to crave to have his lips touch hers again. The kiss that she shared with Jimmy that night seemed to linger in her mind. The smell of his cologne, the way that he wrapped his arms around her, how soft his hands were when he touched her--they were all fresh in her mind. She could never remember having a kiss like that before; the kind of kiss that she would cherish. She didn't know whether she was in love with him, but she did hate him for one thing.

_He made her weak for the first time in her life._


	12. Chapter 11:Departures & Arrivals

**Chapter 12: Departures & Arrivals**

_"C'mon, we gotta get on the plane!"_ Manny said as the three entered the tunnel that connected to the plane. Manny looked at her ticket & smiled at Jimmy.

_"How did you find these tickets? First class…I have never been there before!"_ Manny said happily, as they boarded the plane.

_"You have to remember Manny, his dad is rich. Insanely rich."_ Alex said as they went into their section. Manny sat by the window, the flight attendants strapped Jimmy out of the chair & situated him into his chair, & Alex sat by the isle. Manny looked at all of the things & acted as if this was her first time on an airplane. She put the headphones on her ears & turned on the music.

_"Welcome to Toronto's official plane association, Green Airlines."_ The pilot said over the intercom. Jimmy tapped Manny on the shoulder, signaling for her to listen. _"We will be departing in 2 minutes. Our destination today is to Los Angeles, California from Toronto, Canada. Today's weather is fair & partly cloudy. Please buckle your seat belts & enjoy your flight."_ Alex rolled her eyes as she laid her head on Jimmy's shoulder. He looked down at her & smiled.

_"What do you need, Nenez?"_ Jimmy asked silently as Manny was beside him, mouthing the words to the music in the headphones.

_"I'm tired, & you're my pillow. Got it?"_ Alex commanded as she hooked her arm with Jimmy's arm. He wouldn't have minded though. However, Manny was falling asleep, holding his hand. He looked at Alex & kissed her head softly. He became torn between these two ambitious, beautiful girls, & he wanted to choose, but he couldn't, and it angered him deeply.

**_"I told myself that I wouldn't be like Craig…" _**Jimmy thought to himself as he looked towards the ceiling of the plane. **_"I said that I would know who to choose. So, why is this so hard? I love Alex, but I love Manny too. This is ridiculous."_** He thought as he closed his eyes & fell into sleep.

_"Attention passengers, we are now arriving in Los Angeles. Please buckle your seat belts & prepare to depart the plane."_ The pilot chimed in over the intercom. Alex was the first to wake. She looked at the clock on the plane; it was midnight. She sighed as she woke up the others. By the time 2:00 a.m. rolled around, they were settled in their new house. Manny sat on the couch looking at MTV. She munched on some popcorn & smiled at the other two, who were sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

_"Can you believe it? We're in LA, in a beach side penthouse!"_ Manny said excitedly.

_"And an elevator."_ Jimmy added with a sly smile.

_"You know what? I was somewhat nervous about coming, but now I like it. It's nice."_ Alex said as she put her hands behind her head.

_"You're right. But I have to go to orientation tomorrow. So, I better be going to bed. Night!"_ She hugged Alex, kissed Jimmy on the cheek, & skipped off to her room.

_"Hmm…"_ Jimmy rolled over beside Alex & looked at her, his eyebrows rising suggestively. She smiled as she locked eyes with him.

_"Well, well. We're all alone, with Manny in bed…" _Jimmy whispered quietly, with a hint of lust in his smiling eyes.

_"I guess we are, huh?"_ Alex said, & he pulled her into a kiss that was full of all the thoughts & stress that he had on the plane earlier. He didn't know it, but he gave Alex what she wanted--another passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she started to kiss his neck. She smiled to herself as she could hear his soft moans in her ear. She looked back into his eyes & saw that he was breathing heavily.

_"Alex, you gotta tell me something."_ Jimmy said as he looked at her in an almost weak state. Alex could tell that he was serious, so she nodded her head.

_"I need you to tell me that you don't care about my wheelchair. Tell me that I matter to you."_ Jimmy said silently as Alex looked deeply into his eyes. She knew exactly what this meant.

_"I don't care about it. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you. You do matter to me, & I…I-I love you."_ Jimmy's eyes widened immensely as he looked into her eyes. He did care about Manny, but he loved Alex, & he couldn't deny it.

_"I love you too, Alex." _Jimmy had decided he wanted to be with Alex, & she wanted to be with him. He started to kiss her neck & started whispering between kisses.

_"You're…so…beautiful…Alex…If…I…wasn't…in…this…wheel-chair…I'd…"_ Jimmy said in between kisses as Alex laughed silently. This was what she wanted, but there was more to this desire. Manny had watched from the hallway, with a scowl on her face.

_"She's gonna wish that she wasn't born…"_ Manny whispered to herself as she walked back to her room.

_Oh shit, it's about to get dirty…_


	13. Chapter 12:Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Chapter 12: Money where your Mouth is**

By the time Alex woke from sleep, Manny was already at dance practice. She found a bathroom built right in her bedroom, which didn't surprise her. She got in & out the shower in about five minutes, & was looking for something to wear. She put on a black t-shirt with 'property of anti-prep dept. 05-06' printed in faded in blue, some jeans, & left her feet bare. She ran downstairs to see Jimmy watching TV, flipping through the channels, laughing from time to time. Alex slid onto the couch, taking the remote in the process.

_"I was using that."_ Jimmy said as she turned to the local channels.

_"I know. Trash, trash, reality show…"_ Alex said as she kept turning the channels. _"News, news…hey, look st this!"_ Alex immediately sat up to look at the TV. They both looked in awe. Manny was on TV, dancing her heart out. Moreover, she was doing better than the rest of the girls.

_"Our kid's on TV!"_ Jimmy said happily, as Alex smiled widely. Then some commercials were on.

_"Oh shit…this is 'Making the Band'."_ Alex said as she smiled at Jimmy. Their friend was on national TV, & she may make it to the top. The phone rang shrilly in both of their ears as the show came back on. Alex reached for it & pushed talk.

_"Hello? Is this the Brooks residence?"_ A voice came over the line playfully. Alex rolled her eyes. It was Craig & Ellie over the phone.

_"No, it's the Brooks-Nenez-Santos residence, Ellie Nash."_ Alex said as she looked at Jimmy & smiled.

_"Hey, Alex. We saw Manny on TV."_ Craig said slowly, trying not to make it as if he cared.

_"We did too. Isn't it exciting?"_ Alex said sarcastically. She lay back on the couch & sighed as she saw Manny & another girl conversing on the TV. The girl had long brown hair, green eyes, & a light completion with some freckles.

_"Aww, you should be happy for her…both of you."_ Ellie said, referring to both Alex & Craig. _"Anyways, we're coming to visit."_

_"You & who else? Because I know that, you're bringing more than you & Manning."_ Alex said as she started twiddling her fingers.

_"Me, Ellie, Marco, & Hazel. Paige is still pissed about everything, you know how she is."_ Craig said. Ellie laughed a bit, & Alex smiled in amusement.

_"Well, I gotta go. Me & Jimmy are gonna look around town." _Alex stated as Jimmy looked at her.

_"Alright. Tell him we said hi. Later."_ Craig said, & he hung up on his line.

_"I'm gonna go too. Bye."_ Ellie hung up, & Alex did too.

_"Alright, let's get out of here."_ Alex said as she slipped on her shoes. They both walked out of the door & closed it.

_"Manny, you're doing great."_ A girl said as she took a sip of water.

_"Thanks Kyla, but you know Lindsey is out to get me."_ Manny looks up at a girl & frowns. She had curly red hair, brown eyes, & a medium completion. She wore a white t-shirt, some grey shorts, & some white tennis shoes. The girl walked over & looked at Manny.

_"What are you staring at, Santos?"_ the girl said as she rolled her eyes.

_"Nothing Lindsey, just go away so nobody will try to start anything."_ Manny said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

_"No. You looked at me as if you had a problem with me, so let's fix it."_ Lindsey said while rolling her eyes.

_"You know what? Just forget it."_ Manny goes back to her position as the instructor starts to speak again.

_"This is nice…"_ Alex said quietly. She & Jimmy were at a restaurant in town, & they had a view of the beach. The sun was shining brightly, & the sweet smell of the ocean filled the air.

_"Mmm-hmm. What's better is that I get to be here with you."_ Jimmy said as Alex smiled a bit.

_"Whatever. I guess so…but what about Manny?"_ Alex asked. Jimmy got a look of guilt & shock on his face. He realized that she knew about her crush on him, & that if his accusations were correct, there was going to be some major drama.

_"…What about Manny?"_ He said, trying to act as if he had no idea what she was saying.

_"You know what I mean. She likes you…a lot. And I know you liked her once upon a time."_ Alex said, & Jimmy smiled while shaking his head. Same old Alex; she didn't sugarcoat anything, & was real with everything.

_"Okay…I did. But that was the past. I'm with you now, & nothing or no one is going to change that, you understand?"_ Jimmy said as he took her hand in his. Alex smiled a bit as she squeezed his hand.

_"Yeah, I get it."_ Alex said as the waiter came with their food. Alex had gotten the chicken fajita wrap, while Jimmy got a fish sandwich. Alex bit into her wrap & smiled as she chewed.

_"Is Manny really in the past?"_ They both thought to themselves as they started to eat.

_Oh, I don't think so._


	14. Chapter 13:Change Is Gonna Come

**Chapter 13: Change is Gonna Come**

_"So, did you like the food?"_ Jimmy asked as Alex pushed him along the sidewalks of the Los Angeles strip. The sun was slowly starting to set, & they had spent the day doing a ton of things. They window shopped at all of their favorite stores, went to the boardwalk--where Jimmy won Alex a large bulldog & Manny a large teddy bear playing basketball--& they ate dinner at one of the best restaurants in LA. Alex smiled as she kissed his cheek.

_"Ah, I'll say it was up to expectations."_ Alex said playfully as they started down the street to their home. Luckily, they used the bus to get so close to their house.

_"So, was that our first date?"_ Jimmy asked, hoping & knowing that she would say yes.

_"Yeah. We are together…right?"_ Alex asked as they got into the house.

_"Of course."_ Jimmy replied as Manny came out of the kitchen with a subway sandwich in her hand, chewing & smiling.

_"Hey guys, how was your sightseeing?"_ Manny asked when she swallowed her sandwich.

_"Great. Jimmy won you this."_ Alex held out the pink teddy bear reluctantly as Manny took it from her & squealed. Deep inside, Manny was jealous of Alex, & glad that Jimmy still thought about her.

_"Wow! Thanks Jimmy!"_ Manny said as she spun around with the bear in her hand, landing on the couch with the bear in one hand, the sandwich in the other.

_"No problem. I gotta go take a shower. I'll be right back."_ Jimmy said, & he rolled towards the elevator, pushed a few buttons, & the door slung open. He rolled in, & it closed behind him.

_"Okay…let's get down to business."_ Alex said with her arms crossed. Manny looks up at Alex with a confused look on her face.

_"Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about."_ Manny said, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

_"Let's get something straight. Jimmy & I, we're together. You're not going to get in the way…got it?"_ Alex said as Manny stood up & looked at her.

_"Look, I already know that. I don't want to get in the way, so don't speak to me like that."_ Manny said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

_"I know you want to be with him! You wanted to be with Manning, & Mason, & Yorke all the same! You are not gonna take this from me…"_ Alex said, as the space between her & Manny became inches.

_"Whatever. You know he liked us both, so how do you know that he loves you?"_ Manny whispered as she walks away & goes upstairs.

Jimmy's room was almost like his room back in Toronto, but it came with the wonderful view of the beach. His room had a king sized bed, with blue & black sheets, his walls were black, but were filled with posters & pictures of basketball stars & teams. Above his bed was a blown up picture of Michael Jordan's signature. He sat on his bed, reading a magazine. He found an advertisement.

_"Do you have bone misplacement? Are you in need of surgery because of an accident? Call Dr. Reed at 314-669-1061 or visit It read. Jimmy got his laptop off the side table & started typing._

Alex walked into the room & flopped on the bed beside him. She laid her head on her shoulder & read over the web page.

_"You're getting surgery?"_ Alex asked as she looked at him.

_"I don't know. I'm just trying to get more information."_ Jimmy said as he typed some more, clicked over to another page, & read some more.

_"Yeah right…why do you need to put yourself into danger?" _Alex said with a hint of worry in her voice. Jimmy smiled at her & kissed the top of her head.

_"Because, I want to do more things with you & Manny. I feel like I'm limited by this thing, & I wanna fix it. This doctor is the best in the U.S., & she's done surgeries on people like me before."_ Jimmy said as Manny came into the room. Alex rolled her eyes as Jimmy smiled at her.

_"Um, hey Jimmy…Alex."_ Manny said quietly as she put her hands behind her back.

_"Whatever."_ Alex said as she raised her head from Jimmy's shoulder.

_"Look, stop being such a bitch, alright?"_ Manny said angrily as Alex shot a death look at her.

_"Why won't you stop being a slut?"_ Alex said back as Jimmy looked at the both of them.

_"Why won't you tell me what the fuck is going on? Why are you lashing at each other?"_ Jimmy said as Manny smiled at him.

_"Because Alex thinks that I'm gonna sleep with you."_ Manny said as Alex smacked her teeth.

_"What? Alex, I told you that I was gonna tell her when the time was right!"_ Jimmy yelled as he looked at Alex.

_"You should of told me before you told her that you loved her! You may be different from other guys, but you're still a guy."_ Manny said angrily with tears in her eyes, & she left, slamming the door.

_"I didn't want it to end up like this…"_ Jimmy said quietly as he laid his head on the pillow.

_"I knew you weren't over her."_ Alex said, & she left the room as well.

_The clique is breaking apart…_


	15. Chapter 14:Color Me Lonely

**Chapter 14: Color Me Lonely**

Manny paced back and forth in her room, trying not to get too angry with Alex. She clutched her fist tightly as she sat on her bed. She looked towards the door and tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe it…she had found the one person that was perfect for her, and she lost him, just because of her reputation. She closed her eyes, swayed back to the surface of the bed, and cried until it was impossible to do so any longer. Because this was the last time she was gonna cry.

_"I can't believe you…"_ Jimmy said as Alex looked at him with a confused face.

_"Excuse me? Um, I don't think you understand. That girl has a talent of being a boyfriend stealer, and pretty soon, I was going to be her next victim, and you were gonna be her next prize!"_ Alex said as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

_"Well, it takes two people to cheat. And you know for a fact that I wouldn't ever cheat on you."_ Jimmy said with hurt in his voice. How could she accuse him of doing such a thing when she knew that he wouldn't?

_"…I guess. I don't know…I was just…"_ Alex trailed off. She flopped on the bed and Jimmy narrowed his eyes.

_"Threatened? You thought that I still had it for her, huh? And you were calming territory."_ Jimmy said tauntingly, and Alex scowled.

_"Don't start, boy."_ Alex said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She laced her fingers with his as she looked at the wall. _"Okay, I admit, I feel just a little threatened by her, but I know she wasn't going to do anything. I was just in a bad mood, I guess."_ Alex said as she sat back up.

_"Well, you have to apologize._" Jimmy said as Alex looked at him and smiled.

_"I know. But first…"_ Alex started kissing the nape of Jimmy's neck.

_"Wait! Alex….aww c'mon…hmmm…"_ Jimmy trailed off as he closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

_"What do you want?"_ Manny asked, looking at Alex, who was standing in her doorway.

_"Manny, I'm sorry…for lashing out at you."_ Alex said as she looked at the ceiling.

_"I don't want to hear it. You treated me as if I was some kind of slut, and you know that I'm not. Furthermore, you didn't even take my word for it!"_ Manny said with hurt in her voice. She flopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling, sighing slowly.

_"Okay, okay! I know what I did was out of line, and I'm sorry." _Alex said as she sat by Manny. _"Look, there's another party on Saturday…you wanna tag along?"_ Manny sat up and looked at Alex with a wide smile.

_"Sure. Thanks a ton."_ The girls hug as someone makes himself or herself known by clearing their throat. Manny looks at the door & gasps.

_"Craig?"_ The girls ask in unison.

_What the hell?_


	16. Chapter 15:Judgment Day

**Chapter 15: Judgment Day**

"Craig…? What are you doing here?" Manny stood up and hugged him tightly. She hadn't had the time to say goodbye before she left, and she was excited to see him.

"We're here to visit you guys." Craig said as Manny let go of him. He looked at what she was wearing, and he was a bit surprised. She was wearing a black t-shirt that printed 'So I like beach boys, sue me' in faded white, some black capris, and some black socks. He had never seen her so covered up before.

"We?" Alex asked as she stood up and they all walked into the living room. Hazel was sitting in the chair by the TV, Ellie was on the couch, Marco was sitting on the back of the couch, and Paige was standing in the doorway. Manny smiled at everyone around the room, but when she saw Paige, her smile faded instantly.

"What is she doing here?" Manny whispered to Craig as Paige sat down by Jimmy, who had just come into the room.

"Manny, calm down. She's not here to start anything, alright?" Craig said, and Paige waved at Manny. Manny waved back as a sign of approval.

"Um, hey." Paige said, standing in Manny's doorway, while Manny was flipping through the TV. Manny looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey…so, how boring has it been since we left?" Manny asked as she pointed to a chair in the corner, signaling Paige to sit.

"Well…Emma wanted to come, but she was sick…and Ashley is back. However, she and Craig aren't together. AND, I have a crush on Craig…"

"WOAH. Rewind and Pause, when did this happen?" Manny asked as she stood, actually interested in this discovery.

"Well, we've been hanging out a ton, and I guess it kinda developed." Paige said as Manny smiled.

"You've had drama, I've have drama…" Manny said casually. It was Paige's turn to sit up to listen.

"Wait, what kind of drama?" Paige asked. Manny looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Alex and I...we both crushed on Jimmy. Then he decided that he wanted to be with Alex. I don't mind, though." Manny said as she picked up a magazine, and flipped through it nonchalantly.

"So, you don't want to be with him?" Paige said, a bit surprised. She didn't expect Manny to accept them being together.

"I do…but I promised myself, after what happened, that I wouldn't do that again." Manny said, looking at Paige with sincerity. This was the first time that she and Paige were actually civil to each other.

"I see…but, not to be prying, but what do you like about him?" When Paige asked that, Manny's eyes immediately lit up.

"Hmm…where do I begin…oh yeah! His eyes…they're so deep, and beautiful. And his smile, it makes me happy. HE makes me happy…he was willing to take me in when Emma didn't even want to. He's been so sweet to me, and he really cares about me, and Alex. To tell him the truth, I…I-I…love him." Manny looked at the ceiling, sighing at the fact that she told very intense secrets, to Paige.

"You love him? You need to tell him, then!" Paige said sternly. Manny looked at her as if she was insane.

"I can't! Alex will find out, then kill me, and then bury me alive." Manny said as she turned off the TV.

"Well, write a letter to him, explaining everything. Then just forget about it. Don't prolong it, don't tell Alex, and don't continue to push the situation." Paige said. Manny nodded her head slowly, and then reached for her purple notebook.

"Okay…Dear Jimmy…" Manny said as she wrote in her notebook, and Paige sat beside her, helping her with the letter.

"So, you're going to get surgery?" Craig asked as Jimmy clicked on the surgery page.

"Yeah. It's sort of a surprise for Alex and Manny. I haven't been able to hang with them, and I want to be able to, for both of them." Jimmy looked at Craig and smiled. "You think you can take me tomorrow?"

"Um…sure, man. Are you sure that this is safe?" Craig asked as he sat on the foot of Jimmy's bed.

"Yeah, I went there today, and she's qualified in everything. She says that it may take a month or two to recover and everything, but it'll all be smooth." Jimmy said as he smiled to himself.

"Well, okay. As long as you and the girls are happy." Craig said, and both of them laughed.


	17. Chapter 16:What I want, what I need

Chapter 16: What I want, what I need

"…and we've been hanging out ever since." Ellie finished. Alex was across the coffee table from her, flipping through a magazine.

"So you think that you like Craig?" Alex asked, shuddering at the thought of them together. It wasn't that she was jealous, but they just didn't fit.

"I don't know…" Ellie said as she sipped on some a cup of water.

"Well, you better figure it out, because here he comes now." Alex whispered. And she was correct--Craig and Jimmy came into the living room, looking at the two girls.

"Alex, we're going to get something to eat." Jimmy said as Alex nodded her head.

"Alright. Bring us back something." Alex said as she looked back at them and smiled.

"Alright." Jimmy kissed Alex's forehead, and both boys left. Alex looked back at Ellie, who was smiling widely.

"What? Can't I kiss him? He is my boyfriend, you know." Alex said as Paige, Hazel, and Manny came into the living room.

"You're lucky. He really loves you." Paige said as Manny nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, he loves us all, but he loves me in a…" Alex started as she looked at Manny.

"In a sexual way? We know." Manny finished, and all of them laughed.

The atmosphere in the doctor's office was bland and predictable. Magazines that were torn and written on were lying on the table, and brochures for unnecessary things were on a rack in the corner. Tons of screaming kids were running around, and their parents tried to calm them down. Craig held his head in his hands while Jimmy flipped through 'Sports Illustrated'.

"This is the most retarded thing you had me drive you to." Craig said as Jimmy laughed a bit.

"I know it's crowded and loud..." Jimmy started.

"And it smells like bengay! Are you sure this is safe?" Craig said with a hint of worry in his voice. He really cared about his friend's safety, and he needed Jimmy to be there for Alex and Manny.

"For the fifth time, yes. Alex took me here last week, and Dr. Reed is super qualified." Jimmy said. Craig looked at him, cocking his left eyebrow.

"So, you're telling me that Alex knows, and Manny doesn't? You know she still likes you, right?" Craig asked as Jimmy sighed a bit.

"Things between Manny and I right now, it's just kinda tense. She still likes me, and to tell you the truth, I still like her. And she sent me this letter, saying that she loved me, and she's telling the truth, I know it." Jimmy said, and Craig shook his head.

"Damn, what are you going to do, Mr. Brooks? On the other hand, is it Mr. Santos? Or is it Mr. Nenez?" Craig teased, and Jimmy punched his shoulder as a nurse came from the back room.

"Brooks, James? Brooks, James?" The nurse said, and the boys went to the door.

"So, are you in good health?" Dr. Reed said to Jimmy. Craig was in the corner, playing a game on his cell phone.

"Yes ma'am. Here's all my information." Jimmy gave Dr. Reed all the info that she needed. She skimmed through it, & smiled at him.

"Okay. Well, I will put a spot for you on Thursday." Jimmy smiled widely to himself. It seemed that everything was falling into place.

"So, you're getting surgery to be able to walk again?" Marco asked with worry in his voice.

"On Thursday. I'm excited about it, you know? Once this is over, I can do more things with Alex. She really means a lot to me, and I want to get it right this time. I really think that she's the one, and this is the only way that I can get it right with her." Jimmy said, and Marco smiled.

"You must really love her, to put yourself under the knife, even though she said that she didn't care about you being in the wheelchair." Marco said, and Craig nodded in agreement.

"And once it happens, you guys can…you know." Craig said with a small chuckle. Marco rolled his eyes and Jimmy frowned and laughed a bit.

"You are the most perverted guy I've ever met in my 18 years on this earth." Jimmy said as Alex came in and flopped on the bed next to Jimmy.

"You guys will have sexy kids, I just know it." Marco said as Craig nodded.

"Aww, thank you." Alex said, and they all laughed.


	18. Chapter 17:Something You Love

**Chapter 17-Something You Love**

_"He's what?"_ Manny asked with a look of horror on her face. She slapped her thighs softly, trying to keep her anger under control.

_"He's going to have surgery today, to get him to walk again." _Marco said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She breathed in deeply, and then exhaled, still trying to eliminate the anger.

_"Why didn't he tell me? I mean, we may not be together, but I am still his friend…damn it!"_ Manny flopped back on her bed as she screamed in frustration. She didn't like secrets kept from her, especially when it was about someone she loved.

_"Manny, it'll be okay. He'll be fine, the doctor is super qualified, and you know Jimmy only goes for the best."_ Craig said as he sat in the corner of her room. She looked at him and nodded, even though she wasn't sure.

_"If he goes for the best, why didn't he go for me…?"_ Manny thought to herself. She put on her blue sweatshirt over her black t-shirt and slipped on her black and blue nikes.

_"Where the hell are you going? It's pouring outside!"_ Craig said as he stood from the chair. Manny looked back at him and rolled her eyes a bit, and then she looked at Marco.

_"Marco, take me to the hospital that he's at."_ Manny said, and she walked out of the room.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, Manny kept her gaze towards the window, where the rain rolled down the window. He turned into the hospital parking lot and parked towards the front. She got out of the car and looked at him.

"_I'll call you when I'm done."_ Marco nodded when Manny said this, and he drove away. She ran into the entrance, trying to escape the rain. She came in, and it was freezing. She cursed under her breath as she walked to the reception desk and looked at her hands. The receptionist looked up at her, chewing gum loudly.

"_James Brooks."_ Manny said simply as the receptionist looked on her computer. She scrolled her eyes across the page, and then smiled at her.

"_Room 406."_ The receptionist said, and Manny broke into a run onto the elevator. She pushed the button that had the number 4 on it, and it started to rise. She sighed as it rose towards its destination. She tapped her foot repeatedly, trying to pass the few seconds that seemed to go by like hours, and to keep her anger down. The door finally flung open, and she ripped down the hall until she found room 406. She opened the door and saw Jimmy, looking towards the rain in the window. She sighed a bit as she walked around his bed, and sat into a chair in front of him.

"_Hey…"_ He said weakly, and her anger melted immediately. She smiled a bit as she put her hand in his.

"_Hey…why didn't you tell me that you were getting surgery?"_ Manny said with a little bit of anger in her tone. He smiled a bit as he rubbed his finger across her hand.

"_Because I didn't want to worry you…but the surgery is over. It took about 4 hours, and I don't feel the least bit of pain."_ Jimmy said quietly, as Manny sat her head on his shoulder. The room was completely dark, except for the moonlight from the window that bounced off their faces.

"_Well, I'd rather be worried than be clueless. Do you know how scared I was when Marco told me? I thought that something was going to happen to you, and then I would lose you…"_ Manny said as Jimmy looked at her. He knew exactly where this was going, and he didn't want to go there, because he knew what he would say to her.

"_Look Manny, I know that you love me and everything, but I'm with Alex, and I can't cheat on her. I told you before, I'm not Craig."_ He said, and Manny smiled at him and laughed a bit.

"_I don't want you to cheat in her either, but I want you to at least tell me that you care about me. I mean, just because you're with Alex doesn't mean that I'm just gonna stop loving you. I mean, you're the only boy in my whole life that didn't label me as some loose girl. You cared about me, and it was as if I had a brother."_ Manny said, and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"_Manny…"_ Jimmy started. _"The truth is…I love you too. But I can't just up and leave Alex. I mean, I love you both…and it wouldn't be fair to her if I just left her. I know it isn't fair to you either…but I don't want to be alone."_ Manny smiled a bit as she closed her eyes. Jimmy looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. He closed his eyes as well, and they slept through the stormy night.


	19. Chapter 18:Yesterday's Headline

**Chapter 18-Yesterday's Headline**

Manny woke up and looked around the pale and dark room. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:00 am. She had spent 6 hours in the hospital room, and she could bet that Craig and Marco were worried about her. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed Marco's number.

_"Manny, why didn't you call me? It's four in the morning…and there is no power around town. Craig was worried about you."_ Marco said, with a hint of worry and anger in his voice.

_"Are you still awake over there?"_ Manny whispered into the phone. She looked over at where Jimmy was sleeping, and he was sitting up, looking at her. She sighed a bit as she mouthed, 'it's Marco.'

_"Yeah, everyone is still awake. We were waiting for you!" _Craig was on the phone now, and she knew what was coming next. _"What were you doing over there?"_

_"Jimmy and I were talking, and we both fell asleep. He's alright now; he's done with the surgery and whatever."_ Manny said; Craig sighed in relief.

_"Okay, I'll come pick you up."_ Craig said, and he hung up the phone. She looked over at Jimmy, and he was smiling, trying to keep his laughs down.

_"Oh yeah, laugh it up."_ Manny said as she turned towards the window. She watched the rainfall crawling down the window slowly. She sighed as she walked over to Jimmy's bed, and pinched his knee. He flinched and looked at her as if she was crazy.

_"Why did you do that?"_ Jimmy asked, and Manny laughed innocently.

_"I wanted to make sure you felt it."_ They both laughed as Manny walked over to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. She took her index finger and ran it along his neck and collarbone. He breathed hard for a bit as he looked out of the window, a sign of allowing Manny to touch his neck. She smiled a bit as she kissed his cheek, and then lead down to his neck. His eyes widened a bit, but he just kept his mouth shut. He knew it was wrong, but for some reason, he couldn't say no. Her small kisses became a bit more heated as she slid her hand along the back of his robe, and led herself to his abdomen. That's when he took his hand and slapped it on top of hers, stopping this before it went any further. She removed her hand and broke herself away from him. He turned back over and looked at her, as she did the same to him. Craig walked in and saw them both staring at each other.

"_Hey Jimmy."_ Craig broke the silence, and Manny looked at him with a little anger in her eyes.

"_Hey Craig. The doctor says that I can leave today…can you pick me up at 2?" _Jimmy asked, and Craig nodded his head.

"_Yeah, sure. C'mon, let's go Manny."_ Craig said, and they both left.

_Um…what just happened here?_


	20. Chapter 19:The Only One I Love

**Chapter 19-The only one I love**

"Manny, why didn't you call me?" Craig said, keeping his eyes towards the road. Manny sighed and looked at him.

"Because I didn't want to. I wanted to hang out with Jimmy." Manny said as she rolled her eyes. Craig sighed heavily, and turned a corner to the street that Manny, Jimmy and Alex live.

"Look, Alex is already worried about Jimmy with the surgery; don't make her think that you want him." Craig said. As the car pulled into the driveway, Manny looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would say that. You of all people should know that I'm not that kind of person anymore." Manny shook her head in disappointment, and got out of the car. She walked up the sidewalk to the door, opened it, and saw Marco, Alex, and Paige sitting on the sofa. They looked back at her, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry for not calling…I had gotten sleepy, and the hospital was locked in at 11 p.m." Manny said truthfully, as Marco got off the couch and hugged her tightly.

"We were so worried! Don't ever do that again." Marco said as he let go of her. She smiled as she plopped on the sofa in between Alex and Paige.

"So, how was my man?" Alex asked as Manny had a look of panic on her face for a spilt second, but then had a look of calm and collected.

"He was great! He's coming home today, and Craig has to pick him up at 7." Manny said, looking at Craig, who was rolling his eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe that he can walk again!" Paige said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Me neither. It's like everyone is turning their lives around, and for the good of it too." Marco said. He squeezed in between Paige and Manny, and he wrapped an arm around Manny's waist.

"Well, Hazel and Ellie are at the store to get some things for a surprise party for Jimmy." Paige said as she searched for her cell phone. "I need to see when they will be back…" Hazel and Ellie came in as if on cue, with bags of party items, food, and drinks.

"Hey guys, we have everything!" Hazel said as she walked into the kitchen to prepare the stuff, and Ellie followed.

"Oh, that's nice. I have to get ready, it's almost 7!" Manny said, and she and Paige ran to her room, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey man, look put this on." Craig held up a black pinstripe dress shirt, some black denim jeans, some black timberlands, with matching cufflinks that had Jimmy's initials on it, and a black Yankees hat.

"Hey…where are we going where I have to dress up? Cause you look nice." Craig was wearing a light blue dress shirt with matching cufflinks, some khaki pants, and some black dress shoes.

"Thanks, it's a surprise. Just go in the bathroom and put this on." Craig said, and Jimmy got up, took the items, and walked to the bathroom with a small limp. Craig went outside of the room, took out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Manny, he's getting dressed right now." Craig said in a low voice.

"Okay, I'll let everyone know. Make sure to put the blind fold on him." Manny said, and she hung up the phone. She wore a black dress that hung off the left shoulder and has a vertical hem, and some matching stiletto heels. She had a necklace around her neck that had a teardrop pearl on it, with matching earrings. She had her hair in small curly spirals. She walked hastily into the living room, up the stairs, and onto the patio deck. Everyone was dressed up, but still working hard to make sure everything was just right.

Alex had blown everyone away with what she was wearing. She wore a white dress that had strapped around her neck, and showed off her back. She wore some open toed white summer heels, and had her hair up in a clip. She had on chandelier earrings, with a matching necklace.

Paige had on a Marylyn Monroe style dress that was black with pink polka dots, and some pink high heels. She had a pink pearl necklace with matching earrings.

Hazel had on a strapless lavender dress that had layered hems, and some lavender heels. She wore a matching scarf around her neck, and a diamond bracelet.

Marco had on a white dress shirt with black cufflinks, some black dress pants, and some white dress shoes.

Ellie had on a black dress with spaghetti straps, and some black heels. She wore a necklace with a silver moon on it, and a bracelet with some moons on it.

"Okay guys, Jimmy and Craig are on the way! Everyone looks fabulous, and it looks like we're ready to party!" Manny said as some of her friends from dance class, and the DJ came in. Paige had her mouth open a bit, and smiled at Manny. She walked over and leaned in her ear.

"Girl, you brought more guys! I owe you 20 bucks." Paige said playfully, and Manny giggled a bit.

"Yep, this is gonna be THE party. Kids back at degrassi are gonna be sooo jealous of you." Manny said as her cell phone beeped. She got her phone out and saw that she got a text message from Craig.

"Manny, we're coming down the street. Turn lights off!" Manny franticly looked up and yelled, "Turn the lights off, Craig and Jimmy are coming!"

Everyone turned the lights off, and got into their positions.

"Why are we going up here to the deck?" Jimmy asked suspiciously, with the blindfold around his eyes. They were walking up the stairs, and Craig was guiding him. "And what's that smell?"

"Don't worry about it…and the smell is your neighbors next door. They're having a fish fry." Craig said. They walked up to the door, and walked onto the deck. Craig took the blindfold from Jimmy's eyes.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!" Everyone yelled. Jimmy gave a toothy smile, and his eyes widened with surprise.

He looked around and saw food on tables, the DJ doing his thing in the corner, and the overlooking view of the beach, which the sun was setting on. His eyes then set on Alex.

"Wow…I didn't know you guys were going to do this for me!" He said happily, as he walked up to Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you everyone, you guys are the best."

After about an hour of dancing to Black Eyed Peas, Rihanna, Green Day, Lifehouse, Fall out Boy, The Click Five, and 50 Cent, the DJ leaned into the microphone.

"Okay, we're gonna slow it down a bit, and I'm dedicating this to the couple of the night, Jimmy and Alex." The DJ said, and 'Stickwitu' by the Pussycat Dolls came on. Manny started dancing with Marco, Craig with Ellie, and Paige and Hazel with two of Manny's friends. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Alex and they swayed to the music.

"You know what?" Alex asked as Jimmy looked deeply into her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as he dipped her slowly, and she laughed as he brought her back up.

"For some reason, I knew you were the one when you took me in." Alex said, and he smiled at her.

"Me too…I love you, girl." Jimmy said as the kept swaying to the music. "And you're the only one I love."

"I know. And so are you." Alex said, and they both laughed.

"Oh my god, this night was a complete success." Manny said as she danced with Marco. He had been confused all day. Through last night until right now, all he could think about was Manny. Moreover, he seemed happy to be dancing with her.

**_"But…I'm supposed to be gay…"_** He thought as Manny smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. She widened her eyes a bit, but she kissed him back.

"Um, well…I like you, I guess." Marco said nervously, and laughed a bit.

"Wow, I think I like you too." Manny said, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"This is perfect." Ellie said as she swayed with Craig. They locked eyes and smiled each other.

"I know. Jimmy looks happy, Alex looks happy, Manny looks happy…" Craig trailed off, and Ellie giggled a bit.

"I know, this night could be perfect…" Ellie said, and she kissed Craig softly. Paige was watching from the corner and she was dancing with one of Manny's guy friends, and she looked as if she was about to cry.


End file.
